FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates in general to safety devices and in particular to a new and useful device which combines a flashlight and a pyrotechnic signalling device, in a single unit. It also includes a novel firing mechanism particularly suitable for combining said devices in that the cocking element of the firing mechanism is completely internal, thereby allowing the device to be water resistant.